


Only One

by Darkwishes23



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Language, F/M, POV Female Character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: When you have some harsh words on your skin...you have to find out what kind of person your soulmate is...





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Uta no Prince-Sama. I only own the original character. Please forgive any typo or writing mistake, English is my second language and I'm still learning.
> 
> Please enjoy!

She walked down the street, as usual, sighing in the cold air of winter, such a nice time to get a hot chocolate and do some ice-skating. There was just one thing that she hated the most, seeing all the happy couples with their soulmates. It’s not like she was too old for finding hers but she definitely felt really disappointed when all her friends were happily married and she was still trying to find her own soul mate. Who in this World decided that soulmates have to have a phrase imprinted on the skin forever!?

She lifted the wrist were the annoying phrase was, a reminder that there was someone out there just for her, like all the people, she had the first phrase of her soulmate tattooed in her left wrist. She wondered what kind of person this man is since her wrist just said “ _Get the fuck out of here_ ”, not a nice one apparently, she sighed again and kept walking, maybe today was the day

 

It wasn’t the day, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed as she hoped to find her soulmate soon. It’s not like it was the only thing in her mind, she had a job and friends. She had her own place and a nice life…but she felt somehow empty. She just hoped that her soulmate would feel as miserable as her, just another day…

 

She worked in a rather small bookstore, she wasn’t so friendly so the small space helped her to feel comfortable as she was rather shy being surrounded by too many people. That doesn’t mean that sometimes she hated the customers, especially the hard ones…usually men

“I said I wanted this book in hardcover!”

“Sir, please calm down…” -She peered at the corner of the shelf as one of her partners tried to attend a pissed off man-

“I don’t want to calm down! This place is a trash if you don’t have the books that the people want!”

“Sir, we had that book in hardcover, but now it’s sold out. If you want, we can call you when…”

“And leave my number to a bunch of idiots!? Yeah right…”

“Is there a problem Sir?” –She stepped next to her scared partner as she was on the edge of tears from anger-

“Yes! There is a problem! Why any of you can do things right?!”

“Sir, I’ll have to ask you to leave the place…”

“The fuck I will! I want my Goddamn book and I…”

“Please don’t make me call police…” -she tried to grab the book and push the man off the store, where are all her man partners when they are needed?-

“I want to see you trying!” –he pushed her and smacked her back against a bookshelf, one of the heaviest books fell on her head-

“What the fuck with you?!” –she argued back, much to the other customers dislike, but this man was just unbearable. He looked like he was about to argue again when another figure came from behind and grabbed the collar of his shirt-

“Let me go! You idiot!” –she rubbed her head and looked at the man behind the annoying customer. It wasn’t one of her partners, but a tall man with silver hair and a menacing look on his face, his eyes were bi-color and he didn’t even move when the man tried to release himself of his grip-

“Get the fuck out of here…” -he said with a low and threatening voice. She froze and looked up to the strange man as he dragged the customer out of the place and shot the door behind him. She followed each of his movements. He walked back and looked down at her. He was serious, maybe even annoyed, but gave a deep sigh and brushed the back of his neck-

“Are you ok?” –she blinked and nodded, leaning down to grab the book that hit her on the head-

“Yes…thank you…”

“What is your name?” –he asked and she bit her lip, could this man be…-

“You go first, what’s yours?” -he grinned and sighed again, looking at his left wrist-

“I’m Ranmaru. Well, I never expected that a little thing like you could have a mouth like that…”

“Hey!” –he chuckled and moved down his wrist for her to read, the words “ _What the fuck with you?_!” tattooed on his skin. She blinked and let out a nervous laugh, as she held her own wrist against her-

“Do you have any idea of what was to go around with these words on my wrist?”

“I can’t be worse than going around with this ones…” -she showed her wrist and he grinned, reading the words “ _Get the fuck out of here_ ” on her skin. She sighed and took a good look at him. He was handsome and she was thankful-

“How about a coffee after work? We have a lot to catch on…”

“Sounds good…” -he moved closer and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, right on the bump-

“I thought I would never find you…” -he said low enough, just for her to listen. She grinned and looked up-

“Honestly…I thought just the same…” -they smiled at each other because it doesn’t matter how long it took. They finally found each other-

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fan mode. I love Kurosaki Ranmaru :3


End file.
